Starting Over
by ShabyShabs
Summary: After a devastating accident, the Russo family is left estranged and hurt. After much consideration, Alex is sent back to Forks in the hopes of her getting over the accident. With the fear of the past repeating itself, will Alex ever be able to put it behind her and start over? -SEQUEL TO 'HISTORY' COMING SOON-


_**Prologue**_

The funny thing about love is that you are literally blinded by it the moment it strikes. Once you're in love, you'll do anything to keep it yours, you'll do anything to keep it safe. There's just one problem with love, the intensity of how much it blinds you. It blinds you to the point that you don't even realize the people around you, and when you do, it's too late. How do I know this? Because I was just that person who hurt everyone around her because of my blind love. This mistake cost me everything, my family, my friends, and my love.

* * *

"ALEX!" I jump up in surprise at the sound of my name. My name, I feel like I haven't heard anyone call my name in a while. What was I just doing? I don't even remember. I never remember what I've been up to, my mind is always blank as of late. I scan the room slowly for the cause of the interruption. My eyes stop searching when they fall on my brother Max. I start at his feet and slowly look him from top to bottom, dressed in his normal attire of black sneakers, faded dark jeans, and a blue t-shirt. I hesitate as my eyes travel up to his face so our eyes meet. I stare at his one visible eye, while the other is covered by his messy brown hair. I look at him expectantly as he stands awkwardly at the door with his right hand scratching the back of his neck.

"Why are you shouting Max?"

Max looks at me in wonder before shaking his head and opening his mouth. "Alex… I've been trying to get your attention for a while now."

Had he really been calling me this whole time and I hadn't heard him? No wonder he was looking at me so strangely.

"I'm sorry. I was… lost in thought." I give him a weak smile as he nods and focuses his attention on a picture frame on my dresser.

"It seems like a lot of us have been lost as of late." Max's eyes return to mine, I try to ignore the pity in his eyes as he looks at me. For a brief moment I see his eyes flash towards the wall and I realize the pity wasn't for me.

"How is he?"

"The same as he was yesterday, angry." Of course, just like he's been the past couple of months.

"Do you know if he's going to talk to me?" I know it's a stupid questions to ask, but I can't help. I study Max's expression, but I can't read him, he's been good to his expression. He has to, he has so many broken people around him.

"Alex… I really don't think talking to him will help. I don't think talking to anyone right know will help"

"Then what should I do?" I feel embarrassed at the desperation in my voice, but I'm at a point where all I am is desperate. I don't want the people I care about to hate me forever. I gave up my happiness too. I paid the price for going against my better judgement.

"Alex, I wouldn't even know what to do in this situation. But one thing is for sure, I don't think it's the right time." Max gives me a weak, apologetic smile, one I know is meant to say that it's the end of the conversation. I want to agree with him, but a part of me knows that what he really means is something else.

"Do you think they'll ever forgive me?"

Max looks at me for a while with a thoughtful expression. He opens his mouth a few times to respond, only to close it again and the expression to return to his face. "Alex, I don't know what to say honestly. I can't imagine being able to forgive someone who took something so important away from me. But... I'm not in that position, only someone in that position would know."

I know he's right because even I haven't been able to forgive myself for it. How can I expect the people I hurt so much to forgive me when I can't forgive me?

"Anyway, I almost forgot what I came here for in the first place. Mom and dad want to talk to you, they're waiting for you in the sub shop."

I nod at Max as I jump off my bed and grab my shoes from under the bed. I swiftly pull them on and turn around to thank Max but find the doorway empty as the sound of a closing door comes from down the hall. It's so hard to have a conversation longer than this with Max. Because I know when he looks at me, he is reminded of the accident and what problems I brought to him because of it. I haven't asked him if he's mad at me either. I have too many people mad at me as is, finding out if my little brother hates me too, is not a priority.

Oh, and Max said my parents wanted to meet me at the sub shop. I wonder what they need me for?

* * *

**Hey my wonderful fanfic readers!  
****So a lot of my 'History' readers had been wondering if I had a story lined up for when 'History' ends.  
****Yes there is! This is going to be the sequel to 'History'. I will start posting chapters once 'History is over BUT here is the first chapter!  
If any of you are rereading this and are like... this is different? Yes, I rewrote it because just recently I decided it will be the sequel.**

**PLEASE REVIEW so I know what you guys think ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


End file.
